couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Letric Tech on a Talk Show
Good Evening folks, Walton Tommy here with Julia Gibbson, and today for the first time is the one guest every talk show and news station has wanted to interview has decided to join us on tonights show. He is the world richest and most powerful man on the planet, and he is now here in our talkshow room, give it up for Letric Tech. (cheering crowd in the background) Letric Tech: *Was not amused he sat still in th earmchair he had been given. He had agreed to this talk show only because he wanted something non-businessy to do with his time, and not go out on another bad date.* Walton: Mr. Tech it is such an honor to have you on our show tonight, as you know we ask our guests several questions about themselves before we draw the number for your prize for coming onto the show. Letric Tech: *Nods his head without responding.* Julia: So the first question is, what was it like making your first million? Letric Tech: Hardly a question to ask, cause when I made my First million it was shortly followed by 5 million more. (laughs in the background) Letric Tech: *rolls his eyes* Got any questions not related to my wealth, I really hate bragging about my accomplishments. Julia: Perfect you just answered the next question, which was related to how you feel about people commenting about your wealth. Walton: So Tell me Mr. Tech what are your words concerning violence along the borders near your corporate regions in Africa? How are you prepared to defend yourself against the opposing nations? Letric Tech: That question is going to get you know where. Your second question though I will allow myself to answer it, any nation who attacks on corporate soil is going to get a lot more than a verbal complaint from me. Julia: What about this so called Corporate Army your company retains, will they be used in the defense of Your Factories and your employees? Letric Tech: I am a Captalist, Julia, and perhaps the most extreme there is, nations bicker between each other while citzens die, any soldiers I release will only target the armed, any and all else will be eradicated. Just like what occured in Zimbwaee seven years ago when they attempted an assianation on me there i will do so to any government that support tyranny and enslaves their people and other people from around the world. This is my threat to them, retaliation by a government is one thing but a world wide super corporation with 2 billion people behind it to the end, thats another thing, and if just one more massacare occurs in a forign land with the government or third party working for the government behind it I promise my retaliation will be nothing like what some nations have promised, because unlike them I don't compromise, I don't forget to carry out my promises or threats. Good-day America, and the world, and for you nations out there currently mistreating your people, let be known that my patience with you is running thin. *Letric Tech leaves by the exit door.* Walton: Wait Mr. Tech we didn't finish the questions, what about your prize. Bweep: This network was just bought out by AULTech Insdustries as of now this Show is cancelled. Category:Freeman23 Category:Letric Tech